A Sunflower for every Season
by FallenLoveAngel
Summary: Love alters not, and dose not change, even when burried and pushed aside, love remains the same. Love can start out small and grow to reach the sun, love is what holds our hands together and it is what can tare us apart all at once. Hinata love stories.
1. Silver Blue

**AN: Hello once again! This is my second(ish) fanficton, so it still may be a little rough around the edges. ^^  
This fanfiction is a series of Hinata love stories, drabbles, and pomes. Hinata shall be paired up with anyone I like, so brace yourself for a lot of crack, and Akatsuki. ^^  
I shall update this whenever I fell like it, so don't expect a new chapter every week or something like that.  
I do take request if you really want a short little story about your fav Hinata parings, but hede this warning, no KakashiXHinata, and only one-sided SasuHina. For reasons way, look at my profile.  
Okay, that's all for now, please enjoy!  
Frist up Deidara X Hinata. ^_^**

Two pair of eyes stares back at each other.  
Silver ones tremble and looks away, they are shy.  
Blue ones stares and follows, they are intrigued.  
Silver ones looks back and away again, with a crimson face, they are embarrass.  
Blue ones narrows and smirks, they are fascinated.  
Sliver ones closes and breaths heavily, Blue ones comes closer and brightens.  
Silver ones look up and widen in shock.  
Blue ones are now close and only a little breathe away.  
Silver ones follow suit and closes.  
Two pair of eyes are closed, only a little breath away from each other.  
Isn't this they way they should be, when you are in a kiss?


	2. Beat, Beat

**AN: Chap two! XD YAY! This time it's ZetsuXHinata. Enjoy!**

Tremble, tremble.

Scatter, scatter.

Soft feet moves through the cool summer grass.

Rustle, rustle, small hands glide over rough bark.

Swish, swish, the cloth beats against the skin of smooth legs.

Step, step, stop.

"So you have come?" a light voice breath into the wind.

"And so have you." A sweet one answers back.

Beat, beat, two heart pounds in there chest.

"Are you surprise?" the sweet one asks.

Beat, beat.

"…**Yes I am." **a dark voice answers back.

Tremble, trembles, slender fingers tap together.

Hush, hush, the wind whispers into their ears.

"Are you nervous?" a light voice asks.

Tap, tap, finger poke together.

"…Yes." The sweet one answers.

Scatter, scatter, black and white feet moves trough the grass.

"Are you **scared?"** the light, and dark voice blend into a sooth gray.

Hush, hush, silence, silence, two pair of eyes stare at each other.

"No… I am not." The sweet one answers with a strong voice.

Swish, swish, golden eyes look down at slivers ones.

"**L**o**v**e**l**y." The blended voices sing together.

Tap, tap, scatter, scatter, two bodies move closer.

Hush, hush, beat, beat a peach face turns pink.

"Are you afraid?" the sweet voice asks.

Step, step, stop. Golden eyes stand in front of silver ones.

"Not at **all."** Their voices answer.

Beat, beat, two heart pounds in their chest.

Blush, blush, small hands moves forward.

"Wonderful." The sweet one sings into his ears.

Swish, swish, eyelids closes.

Hush, hush blue green hair dances.

Tremble, tremble, slender finger slides over smooth skin.

Beat, beat, two hearts pound loudly in their chest.

Kiss, kiss, two pair of sweet lips meet.


	3. Cookie

**AN: Ch 3! This time it's ChojiXHinata. They're all about 5-6 years old in this fic. It's just something short, sute and simple. ^_^ ENJOY! XD**

Choji sat quietly alone on a swing waiting for his best friend Shikamaru to show up. His small feet kicked the ground every so often, sending up little puffs of dust. He silently rocked back and forth on the seat. The only sound was the soft creaking of the chains.

"U-um, h-hello." a soft voice suddenly spoke up.

Choji looked up to see a sweet, kind faced little girl with large silvery lavender eyes, and short deep blue hair.

"U-um, hello." He answered back.

The little girl smiled back at him shyly but very sweetly. Then she plotted herself down on the swing right of him.

"I-i-is it o-okay i-if I sit h-here?" she asked very politely.

"Sure, go ahead."

"A-Ahh, t-th-thank y-you. I-I'm Hinata, what's y-your n-name?"

"I'm Choji, nice to meet you Hinata!" he replied happily, with a big smile on his face.

"I-it's nice t-to meet you t-too Choji!" a bight smile lit up across her face.

Hinata kicked her feet off the ground and pushed herself back, slowly swinging back and forth.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked her, slowly kicking himself off as well.

"I-I'm waiting f-for my c-caretaker to come p-pick me u-up."

"Oh, I'm waiting for my friend Shikamaru."

"O-oh, i-is he late?"

"I'm not sure. I lost track of time."

"W-well, I'm s-sure he w-will get here v-very s-soon."

"I hope so. I'm starting to get a little hungry."

"O-oh, r-really?" Hinata came to a stop.

The little blue hair girl pulled off the little yellow backpack she had been wearing and unzipped it.

"U-um, i-i-if you want, I-I have a c-cookie I can s-share with you." Hinata stuck her hand inside the bag and pulled out a large wax paper wrapped chocolate chip cookie.

"R-really?" his eyes light up like the 4 of July at the girls offer.

"Y-yes, of c-cores!" she replied happily and broke it in half.

"Here you are Choji." She round all face rosy and sweet, with a kind smile on her lips as she handed one half to the boy.

"AWE! Thanks a bunch Hinata!" Choji replied cheerful as he took the treat from Hinata's small hand.

He cheerfully munched on it as Hinata giggled sweetly. It was a rather cute sight.

"Hey Choji!"

Both children looked up to see another small boy with this black hair neatly pulled up into a spiky ponytail walked lazily towered them.

"Hey Choji, sorry to keep you waiting." Shikamaru said, with both his hands in his pockets.

"It's fine, I made a new friend while I was waiting." Indicating towards Hinata.

Shikamaru turned his gaze from the happily eating boy to the shy little girl nest to him on the swing set.

"Hey there, I'm Shikamaru. Sorry if Choji bother you or anything."

"O-oh, n-no, n-no! It's fine! R-Really, I h-had a nice t-time waiting w-with Choji." The girl replied with a rosy pick face.

"U-um, w-would l-like some?" Hinata asked the spiky hair boy as she raised she half of the cookie towards him.

"Naw, that's okay. I'm fine."

"Oh-okay."

"Hinata-sama!" A voice suddenly called out.

All three children turned there heads to see a young man calling out and waving his hand in the air to them.

"Oh, th-that's my c-caretaker. I h-have too g-go now." Hinata stuff the treat back inside her backpack and jumped off the swing.

"I-it was v-very nice m-me-meeting you b-both. I hope we m-may see each o-other again!" Hinata bowed and ran off to her caretaker.

"She's nice. I like her." Choji stated after she had finished the treat Hinata had gave him.

"You just like that she gave you a snack." Shikamaru said plainly.

"No, really. I like her! She's nice and cute!" The boy protested with a large smile on his face.

Shikamaru just stared at his naive friend with pity.

"Trust me Choji, no matter how cute a girl is on the outside, their all the same in the inside. Terrifying." The dark hair boy stated as he raised on of his hand to his forehead.

Choji stared at his friend.

"You just saying that because of you mom."


	4. Chocolates and Pictures

**AN: Happy Valentine's day everyone! XP Even though I'm a day late XP. This little story is based off my real Valentine's Day. My boyfriend(uug, I don't like that title for him! I prefer significant other) really did spend two weeks drawing a picture of me for Valentine's Day, and I really did tell him to never draw me again. Though the chocolate's I made did not turn out so well. I really did give my sister my card to open, he really did write those exact words and we both really did laugh at the image of me. Everything else was just for the story.  
****Don't worry, he was okay with my little statement. I really don't like pictures of myself, unless it's to make memories with freinds and family.  
HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY~****!**

* * *

Hinata smiled to herself happily.

"Mmm, just perfect!" she chirped, her chocolate had turned out perfectly.

She giggled happily to herself as she cheerful hopped from one foot to another as she savored the piece of home-made chocolate in her mouth.

"Oh, I just can't wait for tomorrow! Valentine's Day is so wonderful!"

Hinata happily jumped in place, this was going to be one of the best Valentine's Day ever, mostly because she had something other then cards to actually give to her friends this year. Also, because she had someone special this year, but she wasn't going to admit that to herself.

Hinata placed her chocolate back into the freezer, cleaned up and headed to her room to finish up the rest of her preparations.

The next morning Hinata happily walked down the sidewalk to school with Hanabi at her side. Hanabi gloomed at her sister's side. Her chocolate had not turned out the way she had wanted and how she was upset that had nothing to give her friends.

"Cheer up Hanabi, you can share my present if you want." Hinata offered her sister and they strolled down the snowy street.

"I know, it's just I had worked so hard on those stupid chocolate, and they turned to junk." She grumbled, but suddenly cheered up when she saw a certain boy waiting down the street, and a sly smiled spread across her lips.

"Look its lover boy~!' Hanabi cheered and she elbowed Hinata in her side.

A bright scarlet blush came across Hinata check as her sister pointed him out. She still has not gotten use to the idea yet that he was her… boyfriend… she never really like that word for him. After all their years of friendship, the title just didn't fit him right.

"Hi." She simply stated.

"Hello…" Hinata cheerfully answered back.

"Hello brother-in-law!' Hanabi cheered.

He frowned at her. He had really come to dislike the little nick-name she had given him.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said happily handing a simple white envelop to Hinata.

"Awe, thank you!" She smiled back at him and took the envelop from his hand.

"Hanabi, would you like to open it?" Hinata asked her sister.

She knew her sister was still in a sort of gloomy mood, and she wanted to cheer her up. Hanabi had always enjoyed torturing her sister's significant other for some reason, and so Hinata though this would be a good way to cheer her up.

"Awe, YAY!"

Hanabi took the card from her sister's hand and opened it. The giver of the card could only watch as his girlfriend so easily gave up the card to her little sister.

Hanabi laughed out loud the minute she saw the card, she hadn't even opened it yet and she was already red and smiley in the face.

"What, what? Let me see!" Hinata asked curiously.

Hanabi opened the card and read its content out loud,

_I could fill this with mushy-gushy stuff or I could draw you for 2 weeks, and write this in pink marker at 4:30 AM on the 14__th__. You thought YOU were a procrastinator! Plus, it's in pink __Always, I love you! Happy Valentine's Day! _

Hanabi giggled at the cute and funny message her sister's boyfriend had written her. He was so amusing.

Hinata giggled too and snatched the card away fro her sister and she switched it with the box of chocolate she had had in her own hands.

Hinata giggled sweetly and she closed the card and saw what the cover had to offer. She went blood scarlet. Oh the cover of the card was a perfectly, true to life drawing of her in color pencil. It was so realistic it looked like a photograph. Which of course it was, he had use a picture of her from last fall as a reference.

A smiled spread across his lips, he enjoyed see her blush.

"U-uhh, th-this is, amazing!" she replied "… B-but don't ever draw me again, okay Gaara?"

Gaara's face fell that hurt him a little in the heart, Hanabi continued laughing wildly in the back.

"It's an amazing picture but, I hate pictures of myself, unless it's with friends or in anime form. But thank you anyways." Hinata smiled and pulled him face in close for a kiss.

Hanabi just stared jaw dropped.

"Did you really have to do that right in front of me again?" Hanabi yelled shocked and a little grossed-out.

"Yes, deal with it." Hinata answered her sister.

"The things I put up with…" Gaara muttered with a smile.


End file.
